The Emperor and the Hero
by Sir Cameron Dragic
Summary: Lelouch and Cao Cao are partners, with the goal to prove humanity's worth. But along the way, they will change from their shared experiences, meet obstacles that can only be overcome with their combined skills, and find romances that they never could have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**And this is my third Code Geass/ Highschool DxD crossover. I don't know why, but I just really enjoy writing for this particular category. Special thanks to ChrisM2012 for helping me out on this chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the beginning of The Emperor and the Hero.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Tell me, why did you give humans these powers?" Lucifer asked, blood streaming out of the open wound on his chest, the result of a massive spear of light piercing him. If not for the sheer strength of the man who had created it, he likely could have survived, but now, it was too late. His strength was rapidly leaving him, giving him just enough to ask one last question as he looked up at the kaleidoscope of colors overhead his body, which was currently lying on the final battlefield of the Great War.

The battlefield was now nothing more than a graveyard, with weapons and corpses of Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels alike strewn out in all directions, hinting at the massive carnage that had transpired. Lucifer gently lolled his head to the side so that he could stare with hatred into the eyes of his greatest foe, the creator of humanity and Heaven. It was due to this man that he was in this position, left alive by the slimmest of margins, even as Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus lay dead amongst the bodies of their armies.

"They can achieve so much. Their ambition and drive is unlike anything that can be found in either Heaven or the Underworld." God choked back from his prone position, sprawled out on his chest, on the verge of death as well. His normally white robes were now completely soaked in red and splattered with dirt and grime, and his back was peppered with burns and most noticeably, a large sword with a demonic aura stuck straight out, a little stream of red flowing through the edge of the blade and down to the handle.

"But they're imperfect creations! Look at them!" The Satan retorted, incredulous that God could even attempt to protect the creatures that he saw as crude, uncivilized, and vile. They were nothing more than pawns to be played with, and yet, this man had the audacity to defend them to his dying breath.

The bearded man shook his head in disappointment. Even to the bitter end, Lucifer failed to see the truth, "And yet, that is why they have the greatest potential. Because they aren't perfect, they can choose to try and improve themselves, something we never learned. We were far too content with the way things were and far too proud of ourselves. We lost sight of the meanings of success and failure. But they haven't, and that is why they may be the only things to surpass us one day."

As he could feel an unstoppable urge to close his eyes, God smiled a bit, knowing that he had given everything he had. He would not see his plans through to the end, and there was still much that had to adjusted in the Sacred Gear system, but hopefully, it would all work out in the end. He had faith in his followers, and most of all, in those humans that Lucifer despised so.

"I just know that one day, humans will change the universe. They will destroy and create unimaginable things, and will finally teach us the meaning of limitless ambition once more, as we once possessed." He breathed, taking one final breath.

"You're a fool." Lucifer snorted, feeling his eyelids coming down as well, "But still, I hope you're right. Those humans had better make his sacrifice worthwhile."

In the end, he still respected the man, for as idiotic and idealistic he was, God never lost his faith in his beliefs. That was what had started this war, but that was also why he felt a bit of truth in the man's words. He had created the humans to achieve what they, the Angels and Devils never could. All that he could do was hope that the man was right, and that someone would rise out of the ashes of the Great War to change history forever.

* * *

Lelouch ran a hand through his black locks as he stared down the man he had just been sparring with. The older, gray haired man stared back at him with cold eyes that were unforgiving and heartless, almost taunting him with their indifference.

"It's not fair that your older brother will inherit my empire? Fair?" Charles snarled, spitting out the word with particular disdain.

"I deserve a chance as well! You cannot just hand it off to him!" Lelouch yelled in reply to his father, the patriarch and current head of Britannian Enterprises, one of the largest military contractors in the world. For all of his life, he had watched as the company grew under his father's watchful eye, and had always sworn to inherit it. He had worked hard enough to earn top marks in school, and he was always acted the part of a perfect son. And now, none of it mattered, because his brother was going to inherit it all.

And in that moment, he felt anger boil up within him. Why didn't he deserve a chance? He had fought so hard for it, and yet, Schneizel was going to get everything due to his seniority! Wasn't there any semblance of justice in this world?

"You understand more than anyone that nothing in this world is for granted! I was not handed this position! I earned it through hard work and persistence! What do you deserve? Until you can stand on your own two feet and tell me that you have accomplished something worthy of me giving you control of my company, I will not change my decision. Until that day, your brother Schneizel will be the next head of Britannian Enterprises." Charles yelled in reply, his voice far outclassing Lelouch's with its power and authority. As he slammed his fist down on his desk, Lelouch knew that there was nothing he could do but to shut his mouth and nod.

Anything else in this moment would be suicide for his dreams of surpassing Schneizel.

And most of all, he could feel a distinct sense of inadequacy. He had spoken the truth. Schneizel had done what was required of the eldest son, and he was still the pride of the Britannian Family. He was still the one person that Lelouch had never been able to overcome, and now, he was just handed another reminder of that fact.

At that, a sudden fire ignited within him. He had enough of it. He was not going to stand idly by while his brother took it all. He was going to surpass that blonde demon, whatever it took. He was going to be the one that everyone bowed to. He was going to be the one who had his picture all over the news. And he alone had precisely the ambition to do such a thing. Not Schneizel, not Cornelia, but him, Lelouch vi Britannia!

"Fine. I will do just that. I will create a company beyond anything you could ever imagine!" Lelouch stated with finality and confidence, his eyes burning with indescribable motivation and desire.

At his son's words, Charles chuckled softly, "Very well. If you can do such a thing, I will admit that I was wrong. But that's a very strong 'if.'"

But even as he said the words, for some reason, a strange sort of sensation came over his body, and he actually found himself believing Lelouch's words for a second before it disappeared, leaving him a bit shaken. However, he did not make his reaction visible to Lelouch, who he knew would immediately notice it.

Resisting the urge to simply clear the glass desk that his father was sitting behind and strangling the man, Lelouch instead turned away from the man, who he knew to be grinning at his son's frustration, and walked out of the office, his head held high. He could not, no, would not admit defeat, under any circumstances.

"Now then, let me get started with a meeting that's actually important." He heard Charles remark, understanding that the man was only trying to provoke him further.

Lelouch gritted his teeth and clutched his fists tightly, staring forward, refusing to acknowledge the insults being spewed behind his back. He would not justify them with a response. He had heard it all his life, as the middle son. Everyone had doubted him and his abilities. They thought he didn't hear it, but they were wrong. He heard everything, and he knew exactly what people thought of him, although he didn't particularly care.

His response would come when he returned to purchase his father's company, and not a moment before.

* * *

Cao Cao ran a hand through his black locks as he stared down the wooden dummy who he had been sparring with. The piece of oak stared back at him with hollow eyes that were made out of obsidian and jammed forcibly into the eyeholes, almost taunting him for his weakness. Just like what had happened to him for all of his life. He was used to it, the taunting, the teasing, and the offhand remarks. It was all because of the fact that humans were looked down upon in this world.

With a furious yell, he summoned his strength once more and struck the dummy time and time again, each time his strength increasing with every blow. He was not weak just because he was a human. And one day, he was going to prove it to the world.

His skin slapped the wood with a audible smack, before he pulled his hands away and struck again. However, he felt no pain, with the calloused skin preventing him from feeling any more sensation in his hands, the result of endless training. With one final burst of strength, he punched forward, completely shattering the wooden figure, allowing it to join the countless other dummies strewn out across the training mats, all having met the same fate.

He collapsed to the ground, having exhausted all of his energy during the workout. As the sweat poured down his face and he took long shuddering breaths to calm his hammering heart, he felt a distinct sense of pride at the feeling of being completely spent. He had never taken a day off in his life, and it was a trend that was going to continue until he could say that he had truly surpassed the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. Humans were just as deserving of a seat at the table, and he was going to prove it.

It was the only thing he wanted, and it was the only thing driving him to continue with his training. No matter how bad it hurt, no matter how much he wanted to quit and just give up hope, a small voice in the back of his mind always held him back.

His ambition would not be stopped for anything. He had a goal, and he was going to reach it, even if it killed him. He had learned that from his ancestor.

For God's sake, he was the descendent of Cao Cao, the hero of the Three Kingdoms. If any had known hardship, it was him. And yet, he had never given in. Up until the day he had died, his ancestor had fought to make his dreams a reality. If he did anything different, Cao Cao knew that he would only be shaming his ancestors. It was the only choice for the Cao family. Either you reached your goals, or, if you were weak, you would die in the process. And he was not among the weak.

* * *

"Lelouch, what are you doing here?" Milly asked as she opened her front door to some controlled knocking to reveal the raven haired teen, standing at her front door with a pair of suitcases under his arms. His face was completely serious, devoid of any sort of humor that it might have usually held, and his eyes in particular burnt with a different fire, one that Milly had never seen before.

As childhood friends, Milly had known Lelouch for longer than anyone outside of his family. There had always been something different in the way the teen had carried himself. He always seemed almost uninterested in the outside world, concerned only with Britannian Enterprises. He had once told her that he was going to inherit it all, with a supreme confidence that only Lelouch could have possessed.

And never had she ever seen the look in his eyes right now. It was a look of intense passion that had never before appeared on Lelouch's face. It burned with fury, rage, and determination, a completely different look for Lelouch, who she had never seen as someone who actually cared about anything.

"I need to talk to your grandfather." Lelouch replied with an urgent tone to his voice. He took a look at Milly, who was dressed in a plain white shirt and yellow boy shorts, although he did his best to avoid looking at her exposed figure, instead opting to stare her straight in the face. He had more important matters that required his attention.

"Of course." Milly nodded, understanding the situation immediately, and she turned and rushed off to find Ruben Ashford, her grandfather and proprietor of Ashford Industries, an industrial conglomerate that specialized in military contracts for the Japanese government, as well as a slight dabbling in the education field.

As Lelouch watched his blonde haired friend scamper off to help him, he gave a sigh of appreciation. Milly really was the most valuable friend he had ever known. She was smart, despite her normally easygoing and eccentric exterior, as well as being empathetic to his position in life. She knew that he would have a hard time accomplishing his dreams, as he was merely the middle of seven siblings, each vying for a spot in their family's company, and still, she had chosen to befriend him. It was something that he was eternally grateful for, as he enjoyed her company, as she could both entertain and act seriously, as the situation demanded. Not to mention, she wasn't hard to look at.

With that beautiful blonde hair, soft blue eyes, and developed figure, she was every bit the dream girl for most men. That combined with her garrulous personality and leadership qualities made her the jewel of the Ashford family, which was currently lacking in male heirs.

He wasn't going to lie. He had always thought a bit about that fact, and had determined that there would be some serious benefits in marrying her. But at the same time, he respected her as a close friend, and would never force something like that upon her.

"Ah, Lelouch!" An older man in a loose white dress shirt and jeans with short gray hair said happily as he walked up to the open door, followed closely by Milly.

"Good evening Mr. Ashford." Lelouch greeted, softening his expression as he saw the man approach him with outstretched arms.

"How many times have I told you, call me Ruben!" He admonished softly, patting Lelouch on the shoulder.

"All right. Thanks for coming to my rescue Ruben." Lelouch replied, emphasizing the man's name. It was merely flattery, and they both knew it, but for some reason, Ruben didn't say a word, content to enjoy the false attention lavished upon him.

"No problem at all. I know that Charles can be so hard on you and your mother both. Honestly, how does he expect you to make anything of yourself if he doesn't give you a chance?" Ruben said, shaking his head in disgust.

"It's really no problem. I'm just glad that there's someone who is willing to listen to me." Lelouch reassured.

"You're always welcome here." Ruben said, turning to Milly, "Milly, do you mind getting your room ready to share with Lelouch again?"

"Sure thing." Milly replied, rushing off once again to pull out an extra bed, something she was all too familiar with doing.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Ruben looked to Lelouch.

"So Lelouch, how serious is it this time?" He asked, concern in his voice. He knew that Lelouch was frequently at his home after arguments with his father, but the look in Lelouch's eyes told him that something was different this time.

"I don't know if I'm going to ever go back." Lelouch admitted, allowing his shoulders to sag for the first time since he had stomped out of his father's office. Although he was determined to prove his father wrong, he was also scared. This was the first time that he had actually walked out on his family in this way, and it was admittedly scary to know that he was on his own.

As he had time to think about his promise that he had made, doubt began to nag at him. Could he really succeed? Was there really a shot for him to overtake his father, or was it all hot air?

"I promised that I would come back with a company that could challenge our own." He added, causing Ruben to arch an eyebrow in interest.

"Well, I might just have a position like that available for someone like you." He informed Lelouch, a glint in his eyes. This was a chance he had been searching for, with the bitter rivalry between his Ashford Industries and Charles' Britannian Enterprises. It would be a coup to steal away one of his rival's most prized children for his own gain. Not to mention, he couldn't shake the thought that Lelouch would be an excellent husband for Milly.

"Hey Grandfather, I've got the room ready." Milly said as she jogged up to the two men, who instantly ended their conversation with an unspoken agreement to continue it later.

* * *

"Ah, Cao Cao, you decided to show up." Hades said with his skeletal form doing its best impression of a smirk.

"Yes, Hades. You said that you had the solution to proving humanity's place in the universe. I am here for that reason alone." Cao Cao replied, not at all intimidated by the God ruling over the Realm of the Dead. No one would stand in between him and his goals, not even a God. His great -great grandfather had not stopped for anything but death, and even then, his ambition did not die out. So he would not allow Hades to even do so much as to make him flinch.

Hades let out a hollow yet still blood curdling laugh in response, his teeth chattering violently in a display that would have struck fear into the hearts of any mere mortals.

"That is true, for as much as I have no interest in your own petty ideals and goals, I hate the scum of Devils and Fallen Angels more." He cackled, wiping away fake tears of laughter.

"Please, get on with it, or I will not waste my chance to test the true strength of my Longinus." Cao Cao threatened, holding out his spear, the True Longinus, out in front of his face, defiance in his stance.

"As if you truly had the skill to wield such a weapon against a true God. However, since I am not one for idle chatter either, I will tell you my intentions plainly." Hades said, not even flinching at the sight of the weapon that Cao Cao had pointed directly at him.

"Ophis is putting together an army to draw out the Great Red, and has approached me to create a special corps to help her do just that. However, I have no real intention of working for her, so I'll leave it to you. In exchange for giving me my own personal army, I will give you some support where and when you desire it, as well as some recommendations for recruits." Hades continued, causing Cao Cao to slowly lower his spear as he listened to the God's words.

"All right, I'm listening." Cao Cao said slowly, still not trusting of Hades, but still interested. He had learned long ago from his ancestor that uncovering talent was absolutely necessary. And now that Hades was giving him the chance, he had no choice but to take it.

"I knew you would." Hades replied cheerily, his teeth clamped together in a bony smile.

* * *

"Ruben, can we finish that talk?" Lelouch asked as he eased the door of the study open, revealing Ruben reclining on a sofa, a newspaper in his hands.

He had waited until Milly was asleep before he had snuck out of their shared room to find Ruben. He was interested in his proposal, and he would not stopped in his quest to find the patriarch of Ashford Industries.

"Of course." The older man replied, folding up his paper and placing it in his lap.

"What exactly are you going to want out of me?" Lelouch asked frankly, getting straight to the point.

"Well, that's up to you to decide. I just want to give you the tools to succeed." Ruben replied.

"So basically, you want to see me destroy my father." Lelouch interrupted, bringing a smile to Ruben's face.

"You always were a smart one. Yes, that's exactly what I want. That man drove my son to self destruction with his perfection, and I want revenge. And what better revenge could there be than to cultivate the seed of his downfall, and for that seed to be his own son?" Ruben admitted, fearing that Lelouch was a bit too perceptive for his own good.

"As long as I know your intentions." Lelouch replied, no change to his tone at the revelation. However, on the inside, he was grinning. This was his chance. If he could lead Ashford Industries over Britannian Enterprises, then he could claim victory, and then all of the laughing would stop. Everyone would have to stand at his feet as he stood victoriously. And for that reason, he was more than willing to run to a rival company to accomplish his goals.

"You aren't bothered by the idea?" Ruben questioned.

Contrary to what he had expected, Lelouch shook his head, "Not at all. I promised him that I would prove myself, and I plan to do just that. If it's with the aid of a rival company, all the better."

"You truly would have been a great son." Ruben chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. The teen was far more cut throat than he could have ever imagined, and he wasn't complaining. There was just something about Lelouch that made it clear that he was going to be successful in his task, despite the odds.

"Or, I should say, you will become a great son." He corrected himself, giving Lelouch a knowing look.

"I can't say for sure whether or not Milly feels the same way." Lelouch stammered, losing his composure at the mention of the blonde.

"Trust me, she'd much rather marry you than some pre-arranged heir." Ruben replied, slapping Lelouch on the back.

As Lelouch did his best to quietly open the door to Milly's room, he couldn't shake Ruben's words about marriage. It was true that Milly was truly an ideal candidate for such a thing, but they were good friends, and he wasn't sure that they could be anything more than that.

"He talked to you about marriage, didn't he?" Milly sudden said, surprising Lelouch, who had thought that she was asleep.

"Yeah." Lelouch replied softly, crossing the room to lie down in an extra futon that Milly had laid out for him.

"He's always going on about that. As if that's the only destiny I have." Milly chuckled dryly.

Lelouch stared up at the ceiling, also deep in thought, "Well, nothing's for granted. The future is always changing."

"Except mine. My path has been decided from birth, and I don't even know if it's a path I want to follow. Nothing's ever been in my control, and that's likely never to change." Milly sighed, a hint of defeat in her voice.

"Well, you are our current President. That's something you're in control of." Lelouch offered, referencing Milly's post as the Student Council President.

"That's true." Milly said, nodding her head slightly, "It's not much, but it's something."

"Don't worry. You'll find your path in life." Lelouch said confidently, shifting to lie on his side, back turned away from Milly.

"I wonder if that's true." She whispered softly to herself, stealing a glance at Lelouch. To tell the truth, she was jealous of him. He knew exactly what he wanted out of life, and more importantly, he had a chance to achieve his dreams. Unlike her.

For her, she had the fate of being some upper class housewife, and that was it. She would never get the chance to shine. Instead, she would always be confined to the background, forever fated to watch while others accomplished great things, nothing more than a spectator.

* * *

"That damn Hades. He couldn't give me anything more to work with?" Cao Cao muttered as he ignored some looks that various women gave him. It was a normal occurrence that he had learned to ignore on his forays into the human world.

He really had no time to focus on women when he had far more important matters to attend to, such as locating the Sacred Gear user that Hades told him was residing somewhere in Ashford Academy, a leading Japanese High School. Besides that, the God had given him no hints besides the fact that it was an immensely powerful Sacred Gear, and that it belonged to a male. Despite his efforts to ask for more details, he had received nothing but laughter from Hades.

He swore, if he ever got the chance, he was going to choke that skeleton out.

For the occasion, he was dressed in his usual clothes, a black Japanese school uniform, most noticeably missing his usual Chinese influenced pants, having replaced them with normal pants that would have been commonplace in a high school. No one would give him a second look during his investigation of this particular high school.

As he passed by another whispering group of schoolgirls, Cao Cao suddenly stopped in his tracks and glanced at a black haired teen with piercing violet eyes that immediately caught his eye with his noticeable aura. Pushing aside a student in his way, Cao Cao strode towards the raven haired teen, who was chatting with a buxom blonde haired student that managed to attract his attention for a split second before he refocused himself.

He looked the teen up and down, making sure that he wasn't incorrect in his earlier assessment. As he confirmed his earlier thoughts, Cao Cao grinned. There was no doubt about it. That student was harboring a Sacred Gear.

"… So it looks like I'll be staying over for a while." Lelouch said sheepishly as he fully explained his situation to Milly, who shook her head in disapproval.

"I swear Lelouch, the trouble you get in sometimes." Milly sighed, "And right before the dance too. How are we supposed to focus on planning it if we have to deal with your situation?"

"Trust me, it won't interfere." Lelouch reassured, his words trailing off as he realized that someone was approaching them rapidly.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but to notice that you have an aura about you." A mysterious teen with messy black hair and fiery black eyes stated, interrupting their conversation.

"Well well well, it looks like your charms are enough for even guys now." Milly teased, causing Lelouch to shoot her daggers for second before he sighed and turned his head to stare at the black haired boy who had come up to him. Although he was used to confessions from girls, he had to admit that this was the first time another man had ever come up to him.

"I'm very flattered, but I'm not into that." Lelouch said, seriously, causing the teen to shake his head.

"You must have misunderstood me. You see, my name is Cao Cao, and I've been searching for a man like you for a…project I have." Cao Cao said, picking his words carefully, realizing that he was in the presence of humans without any knowledge of the Three Factions or Gods. It wouldn't do him any good to have bystanders hear his words and possibly cause a panic.

"What sort of project?" Milly interrupted, speaking on Lelouch's behalf, "Lelouch better not be involved in gambling, or anything like that."

"Not at all. I just need to discuss something with Lelouch." Cao Cao replied, picking up on the teen's name.

"Anything you can discuss with him, you can tell me." Milly retorted, resolving to stand her ground. She was not the type to be pushed or ordered around, especially by strangers.

Realizing that she was not going to budge, Cao Cao sighed, "Very well. I have a…business venture that I think you could be perfect for."

"And I have concerns of my own." Lelouch said quickly in response, eager to get away from the strange man, moving to leave his seat.

"All right then, I see that I have no choice but to tell you the truth." Cao Cao said, growing slightly impatient.

"Then let's hear it." Lelouch replied, crossing his arms in anticipation. Obviously, if it was something related to business, he had a keen interest. However, at the same time, he could tell that the teenager was clearly hiding something. Perhaps it had something to do with the spear that he had by his side. A normal teenager would not carry around a weapon like that so conspicuously.

"Let me explain somewhere more private." He continued, eyes darting around, "There are too many people here for me to fully explain."

Although he was unnerved by the suspicious remark, Lelouch nodded, noticing that they were already drawing some suspicious stares.

"Right now, Milly and I have a meeting to get to, so you'll have to wait until after we're done with that." Lelouch said, standing up from his seat and gathering up his books and leading the group out of the classroom. He needed to establish early on that he was in control, and not this Cao Cao.

"Are you really sure you even want to talk to this guy? I mean, you didn't even think about it before you agreed to talk with him." Milly whispered into Lelouch's ear as they walked a good distance ahead of Cao Cao, who was currently spinning around his spear absentmindedly, scaring several students with his public display.

"He clearly is unpredictable. There is no telling what he might have done to us if I hadn't." Lelouch replied, understanding just how dangerous Cao Cao was, just from the way the man had carried himself. He had a certain charisma and confidence about him, confidence that was going to either lead to great success or great ruin.

"But…" Milly stopped, biting her lip in frustration. This Cao Cao was clearly volatile, and it wouldn't do them any good to agitate the teen.

"Come on, let's just focus on planning this dance already." Lelouch urged, causing Milly to slant her eyebrows.

"And just when did you start actually caring about Student Council work?" She asked pointedly, knowing that normally, she couldn't get Lelouch to lift a finger during meetings.

"When I realized that I was relying on your family's hospitality. The least I could do is to get more involved in your prized Student Council." Lelouch replied, as if it were obvious.

"Oh, that makes sense." Milly replied, nodding along with Lelouch's words. For some reason, she felt disappointed that Lelouch was doing this out of a sense of obligation.

* * *

"Hey Prez, are you feeling all right?" Rivalz Cardemonde, the current secretary of the Ashford Academy Student Council asked, waving a hand in front of Milly's face, causing the girl to flinch in surprise. As she realized all of the other members were staring at her, she blushed slightly.

"It's really not like you to zone out on us." Shirley Fenette, another member of the Student Council said in concern, nodding in agreement.

Milly sighed. Shirley and Rivalz meant well, but right now, she was too busy thinking about the mysterious man who had approached Lelouch to do any real thinking. She would probably just assign the rest of the planning to Nina Einstein, the final member of their small troupe, and Shirley, as they were the only two who did any real work. And she could probably convince Rivalz to do so as well, given that he harbored a major crush on her.

She didn't like manipulating the boy's feelings, but right now, she just couldn't do any work.

"Sorry, it's all Lelouch's fault for getting me all hot and bothered. I mean, he just showed up at my front door last night and climbed into my bed without even giving me a chance to say no." Milly whined, immediately eliciting a huge reaction from the members collected together in the room, the exact result that she had planned on.

"Lelouch!" Rivalz and Shirley cried out collectively, while Nina merely buried her head further into a stack of papers that she had been going over, in an effort to hide her blush as she visualized Milly's words.

"Tell me this isn't true!" Rivalz pleaded, causing Lelouch to instinctively jump out of his seat and out of the reach of the members.

"Wait, it's not what you think!" He cried out, trying to convince Rivalz that he was not making advances on Milly. The boy had been his unofficial assistant throughout most of his high school life, and Lelouch did legitimately think of him as a friend. In addition, he knew of the teen's crush on Milly, which was not at all discreet, so Lelouch did his best to keep the situation from getting out of hand.

He glanced at Shirley, who had suddenly grown quiet and stared down at her lap, her fingers scrunched up in a nervous gesture. He was good friends with her as well, and he imagined that she was probably disappointed in him for being lecherous, as he imagined her opinion of him now currently was.

In annoyance and anger, he glared at Milly, who merely shrugged her shoulders. She had a knack for causing him problems with comments like the one she had just made. But at the least, it meant that the meeting would end soon and he would finally get a chance to speak more with Cao Cao.

* * *

"So, you two are finally done." Cao Cao groaned as he saw several girls and a blue haired boy shuffle out, each looking dejected, followed by Lelouch and Milly.

"Sorry, but the meeting took longer than expected." Lelouch said nonchalantly, doing his best to act unconcerned by Cao Cao's irritation. However, he knew that, while it was important for him to act like he was in control, he couldn't forget who was the one armed with a spear, and who was in the more concerning mental state.

"Well then, can we now discuss business?" Cao Cao asked, receiving a nod in response, giving him the indication that Milly and Lelouch were ready to listen. Looking around to see that the other members of the Student Council had already left, leaving them alone in the hallway, Cao Cao started, not intending to pull any punches.

It was clear that Lelouch would immediately pick up on a lie, so he had no choice but to just tell the truth and hope for the best.

"This world is only one of many that make up this universe." Cao Cao began, "In those other worlds reside different beings, most noticeably, Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. Furthermore, the Devils in particular have begun recruiting large numbers of humans to their side in an effort to overpower the other factions. They want humans in particular because of the fact that they possess Sacred Gears, which are items bestowed upon humans by God, with powerful abilities. And you possess one of the strongest inside your body."

"Excuse me, but do you need to go to a hospital?" Milly asked, concerned by the craziness that the teen was currently spewing. She couldn't believe that they had actually wasted a meeting to meet with this nutcase.

"This is the truth." Cao Cao retorted, slamming his spear against the floor, causing the entire building to rumble slightly with the force of a small earthquake.

"What was that?" Lelouch cried out, hopping backwards in a panic.

"This is just a taste of my Sacred Gear, the True Longinus." Cao Cao said confidently, cradling the spear with care, before he deftly spun it over his head, causing Lelouch to step backwards instinctively.

"Wait, so you aren't just insane?" Milly gasped, instinctively clutching Lelouch's arm in surprise.

"Now that I've proven myself, why don't you give my offer some more serious thought?" Cao Cao asked sweetly, making his hidden threat clear through the facetious tone he employed.

Finding no other choice, Lelouch nervously nodded. However, despite the situation, he did his best to keep his cool and think about Cao Cao's words rationally. He was at the man's mercy, but at the same time, he had to keep his own position strong, otherwise, he would likely be nothing more than a servant or worker for Cao Cao, something he was not about to allow.

"If I do something for you, then you'll have to help me in turn." Lelouch said, his voice only showing the slightest hint of trembling as he did so. He had some experience in business negotiation from working alongside his brother and father, and he knew that he could not just give in so easily. He needed something in return.

"And what would that be?" Cao Cao asked, glad that he was making some progress. He had no problem with fulfilling some trivial wish, as long as it served his purposes.

"I need you to help me, as a business partner." Lelouch replied, to which Cao Cao nodded.

"I accept, as long as you are willing to work with me."

"What exactly do you want from me?" Lelouch questioned for the second time in two days.

"Nothing more than for you to aid me in my quest to prove man's superiority. We should not allow anyone to tell us that we cannot accomplish greater things than the Angels or Devils. We are great in our own right, and I want to prove it." Cao Cao stated, a certain fire burning in his eyes. A fire that Lelouch instantly recognized from the fact that it was the same fire that was burning in his own eyes.

Lelouch smiled at the teen's words, "Then you have something that I want, and I have something that you want. In other words, this is a simple partnership."

"As simple as it gets."

The two stared at each other for a moment, a certain understanding coming between them as they did so.

"I suppose that I will take this time to fully introduce myself." Cao Cao said, bowing regally, "I am Cao Cao, the descendent of that same hero of the Three Kingdoms, and I am in the process of establishing an army to combat the scourge of the Three Factions. I will need your help in recruiting new members."

"Very well." Lelouch nodded, "My name is Lelouch vi Britannia, and I am currently the son of a powerful military contractor, who has made it clear that I will not get to touch one percent of his current assets unless I can surpass him on my own laurels. So I will need your help in establishing a company more impressive than even my father's."

Cao Cao laughed, "So we _are_ more similar than I thought."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lelouch asked angrily.

"All we want is to prove ourselves, albeit in different ways. Deep down, we're the same." Cao Cao insisted, "It's no accident that we have become partners. I think that it is fate giving us the tools we need to do just that."

He was telling Lelouch exactly what was on his mind. He saw a bit of himself in Lelouch, almost as if they were brothers of some sort. They had both known what it was liked to be looked down upon as outsiders, and they had both had enough. For both of them, they were seeking the approval of others, even if they went about it in different ways.

It was only natural that two kindred souls such as theirs would meet and team up. For either of them to succeed, they needed someone who would understand their reasoning and stand by them. To tell the truth, he was sorely lacking true confidence in his plans, but with Lelouch by his side, he could feel that maybe he wasn't wrong in thinking that he could succeed.

"Think what you want. What matters to me is whether or not you can hold up your end of the bargain." Lelouch replied coolly, keeping focused on the task at hand.

"Trust me Partner, I won't fail." Cao Cao said confidently, thumping his chest.

* * *

**So, this story is going to be different from the other crossover fics on this category (all three of them). I have no intention at all for Lelouch to become a Devil and have a peerage. Instead, he and Cao Cao will be partners in the formation of the Hero Faction, and both of them will remain human, albeit, they will be humans with Sacred Gears. So in that sense, they are deuteragonists, although there is no character option for Cao Cao in the filters, but regardless, Cao Cao is going to be as much of a focus as Lelouch. **

**Hopefully, you guys enjoy this take on the DxD universe, which is lacking in love for Cao Cao, who is one of my favorite characters personally. He and Lelouch really should have a good dynamic, at least in my eyes, and I think that they could make for more interesting protagonists. Also, I think that there is a place for Milly to be important, and she will likely be a key part of this story moving on. And trust me, it has nothing to do with being Lelouch's romantic interest. **

**So, if you guys enjoyed this story, please, leave your thoughts and ideas, either in the form of a review or a PM! Be prepared for more updates soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long time in between updates, but I've had a pretty hectic schedule recently. So, please, I hope you enjoy the continuation of The Emperor and the Hero.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Cao Cao smiled as he watched Lelouch and Milly walk off by themselves, leaving him standing by himself in the hallways, which were brightly lit by a series of lamps that lined the walls, counteracting the darkness outside. He lazily twirled his spear around, excitement brimming from every pore of his body.

He had done it. He had actually done it.

His father had always told him stories about his great grandfather, the Hero of Chaos himself. And the way that the tale always started was with a description of the man's great officers that had all been handpicked to serve as a part of his personal army. A leader only went as far as his subordinates. That had been the first lesson he had been taught, and although Lelouch's role could not be classified as a subordinate, but instead as a partner and equal, Cao Cao knew that it was an integral part to the realization of his dreams.

His goal was simple. It was to prove the strength of humanity, be it through force or diplomacy with the various factions. However, he knew better than anyone that things could not end peacefully. That was just the way that history had repeatedly unfolded. No, if humanity wanted a place in the universe beyond its current role of pawns, then it would have to wrest it from the Three Factions by force, and Cao Cao was completely willing to lead the charge.

"I wonder, can you see me now?" He asked softly, tilting his head upwards, an expression of pride on his face.

For his part, Lelouch was equally filled with emotion, although relief was more prevalent to him currently. He had been lucky that Cao Cao had not seen through his bluff and actually relented to his demands. Although he knew that it skill had been required in the negotiations, especially under that kind of pressure, there was a certain aspect of luck that had come through for him in that moment.

"That man is delusional. If what he said was really true, then there's no way that you two could overcome the Devils and the Angels, at least without some significant help. There's a limit to how much faith one man can have." Milly sighed, shaking her head in a combination of disgust and a strange tinge of pity that she felt for the man, who was clearly fighting a losing battle.

"And yet, that faith may be the only chance for us to succeed in our plans." Lelouch commented. The truth was that Cao Cao did seem to have a sort of charisma around him. With his almost idiotic belief in his plans and humanity's future, he was strangely endearing and admirable.

He knew that if one was ever to succeed in a monumental task like the one Cao Cao was planning on undertaking, then extreme faith was required. And Cao Cao certainly did not lack in that department. If he was going to be stuck working with someone, then at least it was someone who actually had some sort of confidence in his ideals.

Milly shook her head, "You said us. Don't tell me you're already buying into his words."

"Not at all. But it's clear that I need a belief of my own to beat my father. I may as well follow his example since it's not a bad one to have." Lelouch reassured.

Milly opened her mouth to reply when she realized that someone was watching them. And that someone, a girl with large blue eyes and wavy brown hair, dressed in a middle school uniform, was staring right at Lelouch.

"Nunnally." He breathed softly at the sight of his younger sister.

"Lelouch, I need to talk to you." Nunnally replied seriously, a pleading expression in her eyes.

Milly looked to Lelouch, knowing that he had no choice but to go with her. She knew that, despite the fact that he harbored resentment to the majority of his family, he had a soft spot reserved for Nunnally, and Nunnally alone. In general, the Britannia Family did not resemble a conventional family, with treachery and betrayal rampant through its ranks and almost no semblance of unity.

However, the bond with Lelouch and Nunnally was nothing of the sort. Instead, they were as close as any other normal brother and sister, if not closer for the fact that their father was heartless, leaving them to effectively rely on each other after the death of their mother. Milly had been at the funeral, and she knew exactly how cold Charles zi Britannia really was. The man had not even bothered to show up to the funeral, instead attending a meeting with board members that day.

He had informed the press that since Marianne had been nothing more than his mistress, he had no time to dwell on her death, and that he had already done her a great favor by taking in her children and giving them his last name. The cruelty and detachment of the words still made Milly furious, but she could only imagine how they had affected Lelouch.

It had been from that day on that she remembered the fire appearing for the first time. It had not burned with the same intensity that it now did, but it been there, smoldering and growing with each disservice that he had been dealt as an illegitimate child.

And yet, she could also distinctly remember that the flames waned whenever he was around his little sister, as if he had no need for anger or bitterness around her. It was likely a function of her personality as well, since Milly had known Nunnally to be exceptionally gentle hearted, but just the way that Lelouch seemed to carry himself differently around her seemed to tell her that it was more than that.

"Of course." Lelouch nodded, giving Milly a look that indicated that they would continue their conversation later. In reply, she stepped away, allowing Nunnally to run up to him and wrap him up in a tight hug.

"Lelouch, tell me that you're not really leaving us." She pleaded as she closed her eyes and held him tight.

"I'm sorry." Lelouch apologized, softly stroking her hair in an effort to alleviate the weight of his words.

"But I'm going to be so lonely without you." Nunnally whispered softly before she buried her head into his chest, softly crying.

"What are you talking about? You have Cornelia and Euphie to keep you company. And I'll make sure to tell Guinevere to be nice to you." Lelouch chuckled, his tone completely changing as he sensed her weakness.

"Just tell me, why are you doing this?" Nunnally asked, feeling her tears subside.

Lelouch sighed, on the verge of breaking down himself, "I need to beat Father, so that we can live together without people judging us like they always have."

"I don't care about that! I just want to be with you." Nunnally cried out, a flash of anger coming over her before it disappeared once she realized that she had yelled at her brother.

"It's too late now anyways. Don't worry. I'll succeed, I promise." Lelouch reassured, causing Nunnally to softly nod and pull away from him.

"All right. It's a promise." She managed with a forced smile.

As she did, Lelouch could feel his resolve falter, for the slimmest of moments, before he closed his eyes and turned his head away from her, unable to face Nunnally with the weakness he was feeling. He had to stay focused on his goal, if not for him, then for Nunnally. His entire life, he had worked for her behalf. She was the reason he had pushed himself so hard, and forced himself to be the perfect son, despite his own disgust at the thought. This was not something that he could afford to falter in. HE had started down his own path, and he was going to see it through to the end.

* * *

"So as you can see, Ashford Industries is leading the way in cutting edge military technology. With our initial development of the Luminous Core, we have created a power source that is adequate for the usage by a Knightmare Frame for long periods of time and set us apart from our competitors." Milly reeled off as she led Lelouch and Cao Cao through the state of the art facility that was the Ashford Industries factory.

It was a modern building, with large windows that allowed in the sun's warming rays and a clean sterile look to the whole facility. All around them, there were hordes of scientists and factory workers all shuffling around, most with some sort of files or folders in their hands as they traversed the ample grounds to their next destination.

The whole scene was washed in white, from the shining tiled floors to the crisp lab coats of the scientists, which made Cao Cao feel oddly out of place. He was used to dirt and sweat, not cleanliness and straight edges. In his opinion, no work could be done in a place like this.

"So, is this the speech you give all the visitors, or just us?" Lelouch asked, admiring the orderly way the facility looked, unlike Cao Cao. He had a fond appreciation for the modern architecture, as it was the style in which his father's office building had always been designed. Britannian Enterprises and Ashford Industries were both companies who were right on the brink of innovation, from the architecture of their buildings to the technology that they provided to the military.

"Trust me, you two are special." Milly replied, adding a special emphasis on the last word and a slight glance at Cao Cao, who noticed the movement immediately. Even without his senses that had been honed by years of training, it wasn't hard to immediately spot the caustic looks that he was given by her.

"You don't trust me, do you?" He sighed.

Milly shook her head candidly, "No. In fact, the only reason I haven't called down the authorities on you is because Lelouch is willing to listen to you. You came out of nowhere, threatened us with force, and expect me to just accept your presence? Sorry, but you'll have to try harder than that."

At those words, Cao Cao slightly chuckled. Milly was certainly a different girl, one who wasn't afraid to speak her mind and stand up to him. It was certainly a welcome change to the normal kinds of females he dealt with.

For her part, Milly was not amused. However, a slight look from Lelouch reminded her of the fact that Cao Cao was not someone to be messed with, and she reluctantly held her tongue as she pushed open a pair of doors, revealing a large warehouse of sorts, filled with various workers and the incessant noise of blowtorches and clanging of hammers drowning out all sort of thought in their minds.

"What is this?" Cao Cao asked, eyes widening as he stared at the scene in awe.

"This is the heart and key of Ashford Industries, the Knightmare Frame." Milly proclaimed proudly, pointing to one of the mammoth vehicles. As of now, most of them were nothing more than a mess of wires and metal plates, but there were also several completed models that were currently being finished off by small crews of scientists.

"This specific model is the Gloucester. It is the main product that we sell to the Japanese government, and it is used for mostly defense purposes for now." Milly explained, pointing to a Knightmare painted in a dull purple and covered with a dark blue cape that immediately reminded Cao Cao of a medieval knight, in terms of its armored appearance and helmeted head.

"And soon, this will all be mine." Lelouch mused to himself softly, but not without Cao Cao's ears immediately perking up at the offhand comment.

Although he didn't say anything in the moment, Cao Cao's mind immediately began working in overdrive at the revelation. The fact that Lelouch was to inherit a company with the ability to produce such machines was an intriguing factor to consider in his plans to assert the dominance of humanity.

Milly glanced at a clock on the wall, and immediately, she grabbed Lelouch's arm, a panicked look on her face.

"Lelouch, the meeting is going to start soon." She informed him, remembering the entire reason they were even at Ashford Industries' facilities. They had come after an invitation from Ruben, who had informed them that there was a meeting that he wanted Lelouch to attend, presumably for him to be officially named as the head of Ashford Industires.

* * *

"Lelouch, it's time."

Lelouch exhaled deeply as he mentally prepared himself for his official entrance into the world of business. He was dressed in a black suit, paired with a white shirt and a black tie, intending to look as professional as possible, considering his age. His messy hair remained, although he had done his best to sweep most of the bangs out of his face, revealing the piercing violet eyes underneath.

Nodding to Milly, he glanced in the mirror of the changing room, giving himself a once over before deeming that he looked acceptable.

"I'm going to blow them all away." He stated as he walked out ahead of her, pushing the doors open without any sort of hesitation.

As he stepped out into the middle of the meeting room, his eyes immediately honed in on a certain figure, even as he gave all others present a once over. There was a crimson haired man dressed impeccably, with green eyes that shone with spark, as well as a man with long black hair accompanying a small girl with extremely light silver hair. Also present were several men that Lelouch recognized as the CEOs of various companies, although none of them were larger than Ashford Industries.

"Ruben!" He greeted cheerfully as he walked up to the older man, dressed similarly in a black suit and white shirt, accompanied by a dull yellow tie. He was currently engrossed in a conversation with a large circle of men from other companies all seated around the circular table, but his attention quickly shifted to Lelouch once he noticed the teen's presence.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Lelouch vi Britannia!" Ruben announced to the group of men as he placed an arm around Lelouch's shoulders, standing up from his seat.

For his part, Lelouch smiled, just oozing confidence and putting his charisma to good use, although he still sensed a feeling of general annoyance at the interloper. However, it would all change soon, the moment that they sensed opportunity. He had been around the business world long enough to know that.

"It's a pleasure to meet everybody." He said, drawing replies from all those assembled.

"As you all know, I have been searching for an heir to my company, and I am proud to announce that Lelouch here is going to assume control of Ashford Industries, starting next week!" Ruben suddenly added, leading to shocked looks.

Immediately, the aura of the group shifted to that of warmth and openness, as the opportunistic men gathered immediately around their new perceived business partner, all aiming to get a piece of the vast wealth that Ashford Industries possessed, as one of the largest military contractors in the world.

Underneath his amicable and garrulous exterior, Lelouch was internally smirking. Now that Ruben had set the stage for him with that introductions, it wouldn't take much effort now to act out the part of the overwhelmed heir and gain the confidence of some of the most powerful men in the world. Once he did that, everything would fall into place for him, and his plans to overthrow his father would be on their way to fruition.

"So Lelouch, you're the middle son of Charles zi Britannia, aren't you? Of Britannian Enterprises?" One man in a gray business suit asked, adjusting his glasses so he could examine Lelouch's face closely, no doubt shaping up his future competitor.

"Yes I am." Lelouch replied with a nod.

"Then what are you doing with Ashford Industries? Does this point to a possible merger in the future between your companies?" The man questioned, leading to some interested murmurs amongst the gathered men. To combine two of the largest military contractors in the country would certainly lead to some interesting dealings in the future, and possibly lead to a monopoly on the entire market. Having been trained since birth, this was a fact that Lelouch was all too aware of. But at the same time, he had no desire to work with either his father or his brother.

"Trust me, I have no intention of merging with my father or my brother. I am committed to continuing to further the strength and reputation of Ashford Industries, not Britannian Enterprises. The only time I will even deal with them is when I go to purchase them." Lelouch stated with resolve and confidence. It was a boastful and overzealous statement to make, he knew. But at the same time, he knew that such a display would lead to the strengthening of his image. He had no intention to look weak in front of these men, despite his relative lack of actual experience.

"And exactly why do you think that you have the ability to overcome someone with far more experience than yourself? You're nothing more than a rookie in the business world, no matter what your upbringing was." The black haired man from earlier asked, stepping in on behalf of the silver haired girl who Lelouch recognized as the head of Federation Bank, the largest current banking group in all of Japan, although lately, there had been rumors of issues related to management.

"I have never failed before, and I don't plan on starting soon." He declared.

Although that answer didn't seem to completely satisfy the man, it satiated his cohorts, who nodded along in agreement, complete confidence in Lelouch's words. Overwhelmed by the popular opinion, the black haired man was no longer able to voice his opinions, but his wary gaze told Lelouch that there was going to be trouble later if he could not find a way to deal with him.

"My, you're quite the ambitious young man, aren't you?" The crimson haired man said with a small smile. Instantly, Lelouch sensed that there was something different about the man in the way that he carried himself. It was almost as if he was royalty, and he was merely playing around.

"I have been bred to do this my entire life, and I have been taught from birth that nothing is given freely in life. If you want something, you have to take it by force, and I want it all." Lelouch replied, emphasizing the last few words. He wasn't going to hide his intentions,

"Ruben, I have no idea how you found him, but I think that you have the perfect heir!" The man laughed, clapping his hands in joy, again making Lelouch sense his rather blithe attitude towards some serious dealings.

"Well, you know how Charles is with his children. They're all bred for success. It's just a matter of finding the right one, Sirzechs." Ruben replied, a similar smile on his face, pride from the compliment. He had always thought that Lelouch was one of the brighter ones of Charles' kin, and was every bit as likable as his siblings to boot. Besides Schneizel, who was clearly untouchable as the heir of Britannian Enterprises, Lelouch was as intriguing a prospect as there was.

"And I imagine he'll marry your granddaughter?" Sirzechs sighed, a tone of resignation permeating his words.

Ruben shrugged his shoulders, "Possibly so."

"Shame. And I was so looking forward to introducing him to my adorable younger sister." Sirzechs said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Nothing has been decided." Lelouch answered, interrupting the two. He hadn't heard anything about a younger sister before, and this meeting could turn out to be very advantageous.

"Is that so?" Sirzechs said with a smirk, "Then perhaps I should allow you to meet her, since she is about your age, after all."

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Milly asked as Lelouch filed out of the meeting room, shortly after all the other members had left the room. He ran a hand through his hair, completely exhausted by the meeting.

"Good, but it turns out that I have a marriage interview coming up." Lelouch sighed.

"Marriage contract?" Cao Cao asked, to which Lelouch nodded.

"It turns out that the Gremory Corporation has a teenage daughter around my age that they want me to meet." Lelouch replied.

"Gremory!" Cao Cao suddenly exclaimed, leading to curious looks from Lelouch and Milly.

"What's wrong?" Milly asked, instantly suspicious.

"Nothing. It just so happens that I have a chance to show you exactly what Devils look like soon enough." Cao Cao reassured, causing Milly and Lelouch to exchange looks.

* * *

Lelouch eyed the small key that he held in his right hand as he patiently waited inside of the elevator to his new apartment building, Cao Cao alongside him. The black haired teen stared at the small display on top of the metal doors which displayed the floor that they were currently on, impatiently tapping the tip of his spear, just waiting for some action that was not going to come.

They were currently on the way to his new apartment, which Ruben had provided to him, now that he had effectively cut all ties with his father and the rest of his family. As it stood, he did not feel right in staying over at the Ashford Mansion, and he had requested to be moved to a different location, a request that Ruben had gladly indulged.

The elevator slowed down, giving Lelouch and Cao Cao a short pause before the doors hissed open and the display dinged, indicating that they were now on the highest floor. Lelouch strode out of the elevator and into the hallway, which led to only one door. Without much other choice, Lelouch approached the clear glass door and slid the key into the lock, hearing a satisfying click as he turned the key slightly.

Having unlocked the door, Lelouch eased the thick pane of glass forward so that he and Cao Cao could step inside the apartment, which was almost bare. A single large window that stretched across the entire expanse of the living room that they had entered allowed for a clear view of the entire city, allowing sunlight to filter in and illuminate the room, which was empty save for a white leather couch and two modern style chairs arranged across from each other, a small table placed in between the three pieces of furniture.

The entire room was spotless, and made Lelouch almost feel uncomfortable with the surgical precision with which it had been decorated with and the distinct lack of colors besides white and a deep shade of mahogany. There was no wall leading to the kitchen, which acted as essentially an extension of the living room and was outfitted with professional looking equipment to use.

Lelouch removed his shoes and gingerly stepped through the rest of the building, crossing down the hallway which led to the bathroom and two bedrooms, one intended for a guest and the other acting as the master bedroom.

"All right, I suppose that you can take this one." Lelouch told Cao Cao, pointing to the guest room, which contained nothing more than a single queen sized bed.

"This looks like a promising base for our operations." Cao Cao replied, tossing the True Longinus onto the bed, an act that instantly made Lelouch flinch in anticipation for some large explosion or reaction of some sort.

"Right. As long as Ruben doesn't know that I'm using it for anything other than as a place to live, we should be able to plan out in secret." Lelouch nodded, recovering from his shock.

"Sounds good." Cao Cao remarked, flopping onto the bed and staring straight up at the ceiling.

"Now then, since we're alone, can I ask exactly why you want to do this?" Lelouch asked.

"Why do I want to do what?" Cao Cao replied, confused by the question and sitting up to look at Lelouch, who leaned his body up against a wall.

"You know, all of this. Why exactly go through the trouble of finding people like me?" Lelouch asked, gesturing to the room around him.

"I have an eye for talent that I inherited from my ancestors. For the Cao family, it has always been our destiny to try and wade through the cesspool of chaos that is our universe. My great grandfather was named the Hero of Chaos for a reason. I suppose that it's simply in my blood." Cao Cao replied.

"Interesting." Lelouch muttered to himself. Cao Cao was definitely getting more intriguing by the second.

"Is that it? No other reason?" Lelouch asked curiously, continuing on.

"I would be lying if I said that I didn't want it for more than just the sake of legacy." Cao Cao admitted softly, a change coming over his expression.

"It was my family," Cao Cao began, "Our clan has always wanted to bring peace to the land, and the Underworld was no different. Whether it was based on our family's past, or just plain overconfidence, it didn't matter. We thought that we could do it without any real trouble, but we had totally underestimated the strength of the Factions, and they decimated us and our uprising. Everyone was killed. Everyone except for me. And that is why I must finish what my family started and destroy the Three Factions and prove the strength of humanity, so that such a thing never happens again."

"Well, when you say that, it just makes my reasons seem worthless." Lelouch shrugged his shoulders, "I just want to give my sister a better life. We've always been looked down by the world for being the illegitimate children of my father, and I always thought that if I could inherit his company, that I would be able to prove everyone wrong and stop the whispers about us."

Cao Cao shook his head, "You're wrong. You're reasons aren't worthless at all. I can understand how it feels to be whispered about as the last member of the Cao Family, which fell due to its hubris, according to the world. I want to shut them up too."

"Then, I guess we're stuck with each other, aren't we?" Lelouch sighed. He had never really been one to get sentimental, but for some reason, he could feel a bond forming between him and Cao Cao, one created from their combined knowledge of the other's intimate secrets. They were now linked indefinitely, whether they like it or not.

At his words, Cao Cao grinned, "I guess so."

Suddenly, Cao Cao stood up and placed his right arm out in front of him.

"Have you ever heard of the Oath of the Peach Garden?" He asked Lelouch, who nodded.

"Yeah. But what does that have to do with us?" He questioned, not seeing Cao Cao's logic.

"As you know, my ancestor and Liu Bei were rivals, to put it lightly. He had always thought that Liu Bei was too idealistic, and unwilling to face the harsh realities of the world. To him, the world was enshrouded in chaos, and only he could lead humanity to its salvation, no matter what methods it took. That is why they were natural enemies. And yet, although he never publicly admitted it, my ancestor did admire Liu Bei for a lot of things, including the man's ability to find two oath brothers that stayed loyal to him." Cao Cao explained.

"And you want to make an oath?" Lelouch chuckled.

Cao Cao thought for a second before he answered, "Think of it as a contract, of sorts."

Lelouch shrugged his shoulders in exasperation before he got off of the wall and stood across from Cao Cao, grabbing the teen's outstretched hand. It was something completely irrational and useless, to make an oath. But for some reason, being around Cao Cao, he got the immediate sensation that somehow, he was fated to make this decision, and that this oath would play great importance in the future.

Whether this feeling was something positive or negative, he did not know yet. All that he knew was that he was listening to Cao Cao's words, and he wanted to hear more.

"Though we may have different surnames, and were not born on the same day of the same month of the same year, we will now come together as brothers. From this day onward, we will join together for a higher purpose: to prove ourselves and our race as being worthy of recognition and renown. If we ever betray this oath, let the Gods strike us down for our treachery." Cao Cao recited, dropping their hands after.

"Gods strike us down? Isn't that a bit extreme?" Lelouch asked as he arched an eyebrow at the peculiar choice of words.

"Since you've come together with me on this path, we'll either succeed in a beautiful victory, or go down in a blaze of glory." Cao Cao replied, to which Lelouch nodded.

"Well, as your brother, I don't think I have much choice."

Cao Cao felt his heart leap at the small comment, although he kept the sensation largely to himself. It meant something to him to hear someone call him "brother." It was something he had not heard for a long time, and it had been something that he could have only dreamed of being called once more.

"I think I get what that Liu Bei was onto." Lelouch mused, breaking the silence that had come over them, "There's just something about knowing that someone will not betray you and will stand by your side when you need them to. I think I like this feeling."

Cao Cao smiled in turn, "Well, all great movements start somewhere."

Lelouch tilted his head at the comment, "I suppose that's true, isn't it? So then this is the start to our glorious movement after all. I can only guess what's coming next."

* * *

**If you don't know, the Oath of the Peach Garden was an event in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, in which Liu Bei (who was a rival and contemporary of Cao Cao), Zhang Fei, and Guan Yu swore an oath of brotherhood, which is what Cao Cao and Lelouch were alluding to.**

**Beyond that, I thought I made this clear last chapter, but it seems that there has been the misconception that Milly is Lelouch's love interest in this story. I am going to tell you now that she doesn't really fall into that role, and that there is someone else out there for her. But I'm getting ahead of myself now.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if you want, please leave any and all thoughts, either in the form of a review or a PM. Thanks for reading so far!**


End file.
